The Handsome Devil and his Vault Hunter
by Axel23
Summary: When a Siren named Emiko joined the group, things got a bit... interesting for the vault hunters. As her confusing life unfolds, she must decide between a fellow vault hunter, or leave it all behind for Handsome Jack. Jack x OC/ Zero x OC
1. Enter Emiko

Hey, so I'm new here... and that sort of scares me... and I've had a fan fiction idea in my head for God knows how long. I hope this is at least mildly acceptable if at all. Well, without procrastinating any longer, I'll try to explain my point. This story is going to revolve around the vault hunters and Handsome Jack. My O.C. (Emiko) is replacing Maya in this. Non-canon by the way (As if you didn't get that much by reading the description). Also! This is JackXO.C. because Jack is a handsome beast.

* * *

**The Handsome Devil and his Vault Hunter**

**Chapter 1: Enter Emiko**

My jade colored eyes forced themselves open. A cough escaped my lips as I shakily forced one breath. Another... It was hard. I never thought breathing was so difficult until now. Looking around, I took in the blood that stained all the walls... THEIR blood... They deserved it though... They all deserved it. It was justified. I was justified...

Forcing myself up, I took another deep breath. Pain filled my lungs as I tried to hack up whatever I breathed in. Ash flew around in the air. Fire was everywhere. And yet... I wasn't sad for what happened... They brought it upon themselves.

My feet dragged me along for miles upon miles. I wanted to stop, but I knew it would be very long until I got up again, so I had to continue. My hand closed around the one the one thing that would give me my life. A pamphlet that started the fight. The pamphlet that opened my eyes. The request for help. A help only a few could answer... And I was one of those few.

Suddenly, the sound of a civilization graced my ears. Someone was out on the road and I quickly turned to their direction and started walking my way over to him. I tested my voice out a couple of times but only heard small hoarse sounds escape my throat. Luckily, it was enough. The man saw me and ran towards me. I put out an arm and tripped as my vision went black and felt myself be caught by this mysterious man. I felt him take my pamphlet and look it over. He paused for a moment and called help. He had to get this vault hunter to her? Because Handsome Jack needed vault hunters and thats what I planned on being. Jack's help. Jack's vault hunter to save Pandora.


	2. The Train Ride

**The Handsome Devil and his Vault Hunter**

**Chapter 2: The Train Ride**

**** The first thing I noticed was the constant sound of rushing wind outside as the train rushed on. My eyes opened slowly and looked at the ceiling. Stretching, I found there was more than me on this bus. To my left was a little girl with reddish hair and a mechanical arm. Farther down was a Hispanic midget man minding his own business. To my right was a tall soldier guy inspecting a box of some sorts. All alone was a tall figure with a mask, clad in black. Turning around, the solitary man stared at me. After a full second, he turned around and went back to minding his own business.

"Oh! You're up finally!" the little girl exclaimed and I rubbed my head slightly, giving a slight smile and a slight laugh.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I muttered, unsure why I was apologizing. I could sleep all I want if I wanted to. I didn't have to apologize.

"By the way," the girl said, extending her hand. "Names Gaige. And you?" She said as my hand met hers and shook it slightly.

"I'm Emiko." I said as the soldier came and sat down by us. A slight smile played on his lips as he looked at us.

"Emiko, huh? Names Axton. Nice to meet you siren." He said as I nodded slightly. He obviously saw my markings. Who wouldn't notice the growing marking that shined on my shoulder?

Looking up, I saw a sign flip out of the top of the ceiling. Everyone glanced as it said the words "Welcome Vault Hunters!" with Handsome Jack's face next to it, smiling. I almost felt happy about the sign until another one flipped out with an entirely different meaning. "To your doom! (No offence)" And with that, I froze. How funny. To think freedom was lost that easily. Getting up, I ran to the back of the train. Everyone was taking their own way. As soon as robots started to come through my door, I extended my arm and let my Phase Fire appear and surround them, consuming them and destroying them. I could hear bullets flying through the train car. As I continued to help, I slowly hear the bullets stop. Regrouping with Axton, people slowly came to him one by one to the front of the cart.

"Fucking hell, didn't quite expect this." I muttered as the midget guy laughed.

"I don't believe anyone did senorita." he said which I chuckled at.

Once we were all regrouped, Axton bust open the door to only find ourselves surrounded in dynamite. My eyes trained on the chair that was moving and as it slowly turned around, I saw a fake Handsome Jack, strapped to a timer turning to face us.

"It's cute 'yall think you're the heros of this little adventure, but you're not..." He stated in a matter of fact tone as the timer kept on ticking.

"Welcome to Pandora Kiddos." He finished as I yelled and jumped in front of everyone. Holding out my arms, my Phase Fire spread out, surrounding everyone before the bombs blew up. I knew I had to protect them. It's all I could do now.

Suddenly, I felt a jolt as a deafening boom sounded. Everything went blurry as my body went up in flames. It surrounded me and burned for only a little while... but then the hard ground came, banging on my head, knocking me out.


End file.
